


Was this the way people usually feel about friends?

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Dirk had never felt this way before. About anyone.





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: yellow

Dirk had never felt this way before. About anyone.

He didn’t even know what it was he felt. Was this the way people usually feel about friends? No one had ever stayed long enough for Dirk to form a frame of reference.

What was the universe trying to tell him exactly? Why, when he looked into Todd’s eyes, did he feel like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out of his body?

He tried to ask Mona about it, but she was being a yellow Jacket and, anyway, he didn’t think she knew more about this than he did.


	2. Cerulean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The color of Todd's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: cerulean

“Are we sure this isn’t aliens?” Todd asked.

“Hmm…” Dirk looked into his eyes, concentrating.

“I mean… Time travel, body swapping, parallel universes… Why not aliens too, you know?”

“It think it’s cerulean.” Dirk postulated.

“The specific species of alien?” Todd jumped to his laptop. “How do you spell that?”

“No, no.” said Dirk. “Your eyes. They’re cerulean.”

Todd stopped, his cerulean eyes large and round. “Is that… curable?”

“It’s the exact shade of blue of your irises. Cerulean…”

Todd looked at him.

“What? It’s a real shade! Mona, turn cerulean for us, please.”

The jacket quite stubbornly remained yellow.


	3. Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it’s out of ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: cyan

“What’s taking so long?” Asked Farah. “We’ve got possible, probable, definite aliens to investigate.”

“It won’t print,” said Dirk, “Looks like it’s out of ink. The cyan ran out, I think.”

“Are you sure it’s not the Cerulean?” Todd asked. Dirk did not care for his tone.

“No, Todd. The printer in this office definitely uses cyan, and with that tone I think I will demote you back to assistant!”

Todd made a sound with his nose that resembled a suppressed snort. Dirk didn’t like it much, but Todd looked like he was enjoying himself. Dirk’s lips curled up, slightly.


	4. Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean we’re just gonna stay here and wait for the universe to do stuff?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Lime
> 
> I know this doesn't provide a satisfactory ending. Drabble Day ended before I could come up with something. Sorry.

“I just want to say, your eyes look a lot darker in this light.”

“Dirk! Time and place!” Todd whispered impatiently.

“Relax! All we have to do now is wait!”

“You mean we’re just gonna stay here and wait for the universe to do stuff?”

“It’s not an uncomfortable place.” Dirk liked being this close to Todd. He still wasn’t exactly sure why.

“What if I have an attack?”

“I’ll give you your pills, and Mona can turn into an ambulance.”

“Wait, Mona’s here? Why isn’t she helping?”

“It takes concentration to turn from yellow to lime green,” explained Dirk.


End file.
